Written
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Superstar AU. Reverse Harem. Non-Magical. Marinette's world changes when four boys are introduced into her life. Meet her new classmates – Chat (Adrien), Felix, Nathanael, and Kim; the members of the worldwide famous boy band Noir. Not to mention, her new roommates.
1. A Fateful Encounter, Part One

**NOTE:** **This was initially an idea for FairyTail and I even uploaded a story under the same name. I deleted it though because I lost my plans. I just found the plans and decided to make it apart of this fandom instead. :)**

 **Feb. 5, 2017 - These two reviews make excellent points and I just want to address them! PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

 **MUFFIN:** _It's nice to read some reverse harem fics in this fandom because they are quite rare, I love the concept but I hope you could think more about original ideas rather than overused writing prompts or scenarios. The writing is style is great, but I hope you could work on your plot._

 **Yamina 20:** _...In any event I just hope she doesn't become the typical wallpaper girl that I see in so many of them..._

 **These are two comments that make good points, and I feel a lot of people will be wondering the same thing. I know there are some controversial things in reverse harems - such as the many cliches.**

 **I personally think that those cliches make a reverse harem a reverse harem (other than the obvious girl surrounded by boys bit). I enjoy those cliches. Some cliches I don't enjoy at all. However, I would say that this story will involve many cliches. Maybe some things will be surprising. I'm still in the development phase and am planning the events. If you're looking for something really different, then this story isn't for you. I like those cliches, and I think some people enjoy them too. If you don't like those cliches very much, then don't read this story. I may write a different one in the future that will be different, but as for now, I think this one may be very cliche.**

 **And as for the typical wallpaper girl, well, I don't like that much too. I'm hoping that I don't accidentally portray Marinette that way.**

 **TLDR: May be very cliche. Don't like it, then don't read it. Thanks. However, still in development phase so I'm keeping those thoughts in mind. PM if you have an idea.**

* * *

 **Written**

 **Genres:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, and Comedy

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous LadyBug.

 **Pairings:** Reverse Harem. Marinette x Adrien, Marinette x Felix, Marinette x Nathanael, Marinette x Lucas.

* * *

 **Summary:** Superstar AU. Reverse Harem. Non-Magical. Marinette's world changes when four boys are introduced into her life. Meet her new classmates – Chat (Adrien), Felix, Nathanael, and Kim; the members of the worldwide famous boy band Noir. Not to mention, her new roommates.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Fateful Encounter, Part One**

Marinette sighed. She propped her elbow on her desk and rested her chin against the palm of her hand. Her eyes were fixated on the pencil that she was twirling between her fingers. She was too lazy to complete the history assignment that Ms. Bustier placed before her. After writing her name, the date, and reading question one, she completely zoned out and began thinking about how boring her life was. It was the same routine everyday. Go to school, attend a few of the many clubs she was a member of, go home, help her father with the bakery, do homework, and then go to sleep. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. She was a busy girl, and she loved everything she did. She just wished that her life wasn't such a tedious routine.

"No way," Rose yelled. "This can't be!"

Startled, Marinette's pencil left her grasp and rolled across the length of her desk. She smacked her palm against the rolling pencil that was close to reaching the edge. She then picked it up and shoved it into her pencil case. As she did, Rose hurriedly left her seat in front of Marinette and used her bum to make Marinette scoot over on the bench. The eager blonde then placed a magazine in front of the bluenette's view.

"What is this?" Marinette asked, noticing that the magazine was flipped to a certain page.

Alya scooted along the bench, leaning over Marinette to examine the contents of the article. Marinette gulped as she rolled her shoulders and placed her hands on her lap. Her two friends seriously didn't know the meaning of personal space.

Alya pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Noir to be put on hiatus," she said as Juleka turned around in her own seat and propped her knees on the bench to get in on their conversation.

"The infamous band Noir has been facing a lot of meetings with the press lately. And not in a good way!" said Alya, reading the article. "In the last few months, Felix Noir, the leader and singer of the band has been caught stealing, drinking under the legal age, and two timing London's favorite models – Ashley and Dawn. It seems that Felix's bad boy behavior has rubbed off on the other, angelic members. The entire band was seen just a few days ago, stealing a yacht. The boys have been immediately put into hiding after their incident, causing fans to eagerly wait for news about the band. Just yesterday morning, the CEO of Noir Entertainment, Felix's father, has decided to cancel all of the boys activities. The band is to be put on hold, and each member will continue on with a regular education. What could this mean? Will the boys be going to public school? Or will they be homeschooled? Whatever it is, keep an eye out on the boys! Who knows, maybe they will show up in your school!"

Marinette groaned as Rose and Juleka began to provide their thoughts on the entire thing.

Rose was probably their number one fan. Scratch that. She was their number one fan. She's been to every show in Europe. And not just as a person in the crowd. She always had a backstage pass. She owned every single merchandise that's ever been put out for the fans. She was also a VIP member of the international Noir fan club and from what Marinette knew, there were only a dozen VIP members in the entire world. She had absolutely no idea as to how Rose was able to obtain that title. She didn't even want to know what Rose had to do in order to earn it. Rose knew everything about the members - from something simple as their favorite color to something a little trivial like their favorite kind of shoelace. She loved all the boys, but she was one hundred percent smitten over Felix Noir. She's cropped photos of him and her together, and even wrote FanFictions where she was his love interest. Marinette had to see each picture. Read each story. Sometimes she thought that Rose was crazy, but Rose was one of her very best friends. She was willing to put up with her crazy fangirling ways.

On the other hand, Juleka was ashamed to admit that she liked the band at all. She wasn't crazy like Rose. Some people wouldn't even view her as a true fan. She just enjoyed the songs, particularly the songs that were written by Nathanael Kurtzberg. She felt like his lyrics were deep and that they could relate to her life. She was only really interested in the band because of him. She honestly didn't care about the rest of the members. She just felt that Nathanael was a true artist. Her only desire was to witness his writing process.

Alya had no interest in the band at all. In fact, her and Marinette were probably on the same boat. They had to admit that some of the songs were pretty good and catchy. They even thought that the guys were all pretty good looking, but they didn't understand the hype. The guys were good, but they weren't that good. They weren't even close to becoming iconic. Alya was just a writer for the school newspaper. She had to know about the latest trends to keep up with what was going on in the school. She's written articles about the school lunches and even interviewed some teachers, but none of them were as popular as the articles she wrote regarding the band. She hated that the girls only cared about these boys. But anything she wrote regarding Noir was the most popular. She wanted people to read her articles. And at this point, she was okay with it having to be around Noir. It was better than nothing at all. And it was certainly a better write than school lunches.

Marinette glanced over to the top right side of the article. There was a cropped out picture of the band, standing next to one another with smiles on their faces. On the far right was Kim, the drummer, then Nathanael, the bassist, Chat, the guitarist, and Felix, the singer. Her eyes lingered over the image of Felix. He was smiling sweetly, like he was a boy that you wanted to date. According to the articles though, he wasn't and Marinette couldn't understand why Rose would drool over a guy like him. She couldn't even understand why every girl was still clinging onto the band after stealing a yacht. They were bad news. Every fan girl should forget about them.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The irate sound of the bell echoed throughout the classroom.

"We have a student council meeting, right?" asked Alya, already shoving her books into her bag.

"Yeah, but I can't come," said Marinette, standing up after Rose left to gather her own belongings. "I have to help my dad back at home. He said that it's urgent."

"Again?" Alya grimaced. "I can't handle anymore of Chloe's demands for the spring formal."

"You can handle her. After all, you're the president." Marinette stuck her tongue out at her friend before letting out a lighthearted giggle.

"It's not enough to get Chloe to shut up though."

"Then maybe you should have let her win."

"No way," Alya retorted with crossed arms. "Just promise me you'll be there for the next meeting."

"I'll try my best," said Marinette.

* * *

Marinette wandered down the pavement, curious as to what her father so urgently needed her to do. She was one hundred percent sure that her services were no longer needed for the time being. The last couple weeks, her father was held back with a few huge orders. Marinette's services were needed, so she helped her father bake all the goods for the orders. But all of that was over. She's checked the schedule. There was nothing happening for the next few weeks.

The bluenette looked up, stopping at a fork in her path. She looked to her right at the sidewalk that would take her another twenty minutes to reach her home. She then looked to her left, down the creepy alley that was home to countless villainous crimes. She gulped hard, thinking of running down the dangerous alley. She'd be home fifteen minutes faster if she went that way. But what if someone were to rob her, or even worse, rape her? The bluenette shook her head. Her mind was set on living for another day.

After a half hour, the bluenette arrived at the front of the bakery, tuckered out and dehydrated by the heat. She walked towards the entrance of the bakery, only to find that the 'closed' sign was hanging on the door. Marinette tilted her head in curiosity. Maybe her father forgot to turn the sign around again. He did that a couple times in the past, and it very much hurt his business. He didn't even bother to check the sign when he was getting absolutely no customers. It wasn't until Marinette came home from school to notice his mistake. They got quite a good laugh out of it.

Marinette tugged on the handle. Her eyes widened in surprise, noticing that the door was locked. She tugged on it once more to make sure that it wasn't just sticking to the frame. The bluenette then looked up, squinting her eyes to peek inside of the bakery. By the looks of it, the lights were off and nothing was set up for the day.

 _He would tell me if he was closing the shop for the day…_

Marinette reached into her purse, grabbing onto her keys. She then bolted to the right, and up a few plights of stairs that lead her to the other entrance of her house - the entrance that didn't involve having to go through a local business.

"I'm home!" Marinette called out as soon as she entered the small foyer. She took off her shoes and placed them by the closet before throwing her keys into the glass bowl on the black table by the door.

Her voice echoed throughout the room, and Marinette received no response in return. She sighed and then glanced up at the portrait that was hanging just above the table.

"Hey mom," said Marinette, looking into the welcoming gray eyes in the portrait. The portrait contained a picture of her mom standing beneath a cherry blossom tree, a few petals drifting by her. Her mom was smiling happily with a few of her tresses whipping about in the wind. The picture was taken a long time ago. If anything, it was taken before Marinette was born. "Dad told me to come home straight after school today, so I was unable to go to the student council meeting again. But he's not here…" The bluenette sighed as she threw her bag onto the chaise lounge. She then began to tell the portrait of her mother about her day in school.

When Marinette was seven years old, her mother died in a car accident. It was heartbreaking, and left Marinette with hundreds of responsibilities. It was a really difficult time for her, and to be honest, she chose to forget about it. It wasn't the best coping mechanism, but it helped her. The only thing she never loss sight of during that tough time was her motivation to make her mom proud. Everything may have been pushed aside, but that was the only thing that mattered.

She constantly talked to the portrait of her mom by the door. It made her feel better. It relieved all of her stress, and reminded her to push forward for her mother's sake.

"Hello?!" Marinette called out once more.

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, trying to listen for some kind of noise, any kind of noise.

"I guess he went to get something," Marinette mumbled as she walked over to the fridge.

She tugged on the handle and swung the door widely. She then hunched over, looking for something to munch on. Walking home from school always left her stomach grumbling.

Marinette began humming an upbeat tune as she reached for a bottle of water. She twisted the cap and replenished her thirst before scanning each level for an appetizing snack.

"Croissants it is," said Marinette, grabbing one of the flaky buns from a glass container. She took a bite out of the pastry and half-heartedly chewed while searching for another snack. She scanned the lower levels, noticing a cup of chocolate pudding. Marinette shoved a part of the croissant into her mouth and slightly bit down on it to keep it in place. She then used her free hand to grab onto the cup of chocolate pudding.

Marinette felt her mouth salivating over the croissant as she used her foot to kick the fridge door shut. She then whipped around, intending on heading towards the table, but stopped as her forehead smacked against something firm.

"Oww," she sounded muffled through her croissant filled mouth.

She glanced up, seeing a chest at eye level. _That's not my dad's chest…_ She slowly raised her head.

"You're quite a pig," said a voice.

Marinette's jaw dropped, causing her partially eaten croissant and chewed up bits to fall onto the cold tiled floor. She blinked several times, not believing who was standing in front of her.

His messy bleach blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and devilish grin.

He looked like Felix Noir. The boy her classmates were obsessing over. But it couldn't be him. Why would he be at her house? Marinette closed her eyes and profusely shook her head. So many posters surrounded her; she couldn't believe that her mind was making images of him in her own home.

"Just leave the poor girl alone." Marinette opened her eyes and her gaze shifted over to the right where she found a boy with long red tresses sitting by the windowsill. He looked like Nathanael Kurtzberg.

"But we're going to be living with her," an upbeat voice sounded.

Marinette looked over to her left by the arched doorway to see a broad shouldered boy twirling a basketball on one of his fingertips. He looked like Le Chien Kim.

"You guys," a different voice shouted out. "Mr. Dupain told us to stay in our rooms before he got back."

"I was bored." The boy who was the spitting image of Felix scoffed.

"We're so sorry."

Marinette looked pass Felix to the last boy who just entered the room. He stood next to Felix with sorrow filled eyes.

His hair was blonde like Felix's but not so bright. Instead of messy, it was relatively kept in place. And his eyes, they were green just like Felix's, except they looked warm and inviting. And as his lips curved into a slight smile, Marinette felt her heart melt. There was something about it that was so familiar. So welcoming. He must be Chat, the boy who was voted as boyfriend material.

"I-I-" Marinette dropped her water bottle and cup of chocolate pudding to the floor.

Her eyes darted from one boy to the other. They were the spitting image of the boy band Noir. It couldn't be though. It had to be some sort of trick. These guys had to be imposters. There was no way that…

Marinette's mind began to swirl. She was being pooled into a hundred different thoughts, a hundred different questions. She suddenly felt like a robot that was about to short circuit.

Her eyes continued to dart from one person to the other. The constant shift in her gaze suddenly caused the room to spin. Everything was molding into one with each color slowly fading into the color black.

And that was the last thing Marinette saw. The color black.

* * *

 **So, are any of you guys into reverse harem's? If you are, then maybe you should stick around and read the story (: & to any of those who are following Dare Night v2.0. Don't worry. An update will come... at some point. I've been sorting things out lately, so I haven't been writing much. **

**Leave a Follow, a like, and a review my sillies. (:**

 **I'd like to know what you think.**


	2. A Fateful Encounter, Part Two

**NOTE:** **Next chapter! Woot! :) It might not be as interesting. I just wanted to introduce a few elements that are apart of the main plot of the story. Plus, this is just part 2 of what happened in the first one. I like to keep my chapters around 3000-4000 words, so :)**

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! - Henessy04, Book dragon, Twilight Waters, Guest, Rebelhex5562, Kir. what, redarrowissupercool, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, Maja Zlindra, Shadow of the Elements, Anna, Yamina20, Afellowjedi, Guest, Poppy, Queen Got Swag, MelodySpirit, Guest.**_

 **Just to answer a few questions I've seen in the first chapter:**

 **I did watch OHSHC, but that was a long time ago. I did enjoy it though, but I've always wanted to write a reverse harem. I'd say I was inspired by that show and a lot more that were just romantic. :)**

 **Also, Kim doesn't fall for Marinette in this story because I didn't want everyone in the band liking her. Simple as that. :D**

 _ **Now onto the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Fateful Encounter, Part Two**

"Marinette?"

She heard a voice. It was barely audible, but she could hear it.

"Marinette…"

She could hear her name being called again. There were a few words being said after that, but her mind just couldn't hear it.

She felt a hand gently tugging on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was welcomed to a blur - a blurry figure of a broad shouldered man.

"Marinette, are you alright?"

Marinette groaned before closing her eyes. She felt a sharp pain emanating from the left side of her head. She lifted her hand to massage the pain, instantly feeling a bump as her fingers touched the spot. She opened her eyes once more, the figure in front of her not as blurry as before.

"Dad…?" she questioned after noticing the familiar face.

She continuously blinked until her vision was crisp. Her father was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh Marinette," he said happily before pulling her into a hug. "For a second I thought I had to bring you to the hospital."

Marinette winced at the sudden motion. The amount of momentum caused the ache in her head to throb more than before.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized after noticing the grimace on her face. He cautiously pulled away, inspecting her for any more visible injuries.

"What happened?" she mumbled. She looked down to her sock, noticing a brown stain. It felt kind of wet, like the stain was fairly recent. She reached down, rubbing the stain before bringing it to her nose. She was hesitant to smell it at first, but she knew it couldn't be feces. If it were, she would catch a waft of that scent without having to bend over.

It was a faint smell, but it was chocolate.

 _Chocolate?_ Marinette thought. _Why do I…_ Her eyes widened, unable to finish her question. She just remembered. Noir was in her home. Or at least, four boys that looked exactly like them. Felix and Chat were standing right in front of her, and Nathanael and Kim were standing on either side.

It couldn't be true though. It had to be a dream.

Marinette looked down at the table. She was thinking that she was eating some chocolate pudding and must have fallen asleep because of the heat. She couldn't see any kind of pudding container though. Maybe her father already threw it out.

"Dad, I just had the weirdest dream," she said. "I dreamt that that famous band Noir was in the kitchen. I bumped into Felix first and he called me a pig! And then the rest of the members came from out of nowhere!"

"You don't say," her father said with a grin.

"It all seemed too real though!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

She shifted her legs to the side, ready to explain in greater detail. But then she heard a bounce, and then another, until the noise was replaced with the sounds of a rolling object. She looked down to her left, seeing a basketball roll in her direction. She watched it until it bumped into her ankle before rolling a different way.

Marinette eyed the basketball, wondering where it came from. They didn't have any basketballs. At least, none she was aware of. She looked at the few logos on it, and then noticed a few words handwritten in permanent marker.

 _Property of Le Chien Kim._

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to lose it."

Marinette raised her head to see _him_ coming her way. It was thee Le Chien Kim. The drummer of Noir.

Marinette's jaw dropped and she jumped from her seat. "You!" she yelled. "What-what…" She watched the drummer bend over to pick up his basketball.

"Way to go Kim. I wanted to hear her recount her so called dream."

Marinette looked over to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Felix was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had a look of boredom plastered on his face.

"That was the only interesting thing that happened all day." He shrugged.

"What… what.." Marinette was unable to formulate a thought. Her dream wasn't a dream. It was reality. She turned her head, scanning the vicinity to see Nathanael and Chat sitting on the couch across from her and her father. Nathanael looked just as bored as Felix, while Chat was intently staring at her.

"Why… why are they in our house?!" she screamed out loud, feeling the need to faint again. She sat down quickly upon feeling her legs go shaky. She wasn't a fan, yet she was reacting like one.

"Marinette," her father said as she continuously began looking from one guy to the other. The more she did, the more she started to avoid looking at Chat. He was looking at her like she was some kind of crazy spectacle. In her defense, she had every right. There were four famous people standing in her living room.

"Marinette, I am doing a favor for a friend." He gripped onto his daughter's upper arms, trying to get her to look at him.

The bluenette looked straight ahead at her dad, feeling uncomfortable by the four strangers in the room. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

"He asked me to take in these four boys. To look after them." He sighed, sounding like he was hesitant to say the next part. "I think by now you heard about the news with these guys…"

"The news? Do you mean them stealing a yacht?" She slightly turned her head, looking at each boy. Felix and Nathanael looked like they were ready to protest. Not at her though. More like too each other.

"That seems to be the news," said her dad. He pulled his grip away from her arms and brought them back to his side with his hands resting on his lap. "These boys will be staying here with us until further notice. They will also be going to school with you on Monday."

"My school? On Monday?" she questioned. She didn't even realize that it was Friday. She thought that it was only Tuesday. Time surely flew by with her busy schedule.

"Yeah," her father said. "And, it is imperative that no one knows that these boys are living with you. Especially your friend Rose."

"Rose? Felix's stalker from our fan club?" Kim questioned, earning a scoff from Felix.

Marinette ignored the comment. She wasn't really worried about Rose. Rose was so absorbed with reading the magazines and watching the latest Noir news. She wasn't the type to speculate where they could have gone, oddly enough. She was just the one to fantasize over what it would be like to have Felix as a classmate. Well, she was sure in for a surprise on Monday.

It was Alya that Marinette was worried about. Alya was a reporter who was using Noir to get her name out there. The seconds her eyes would lay on Noir, she was going to speculate why they were in Paris. Why was Paris their chosen hiding spot, and where were they staying? Alya wasn't going to give up until she found what she wanted. And maybe it wasn't just Alya. A lot of other girls were going to want to find where they were staying. Chloe would probably issue a wanted poster for the four boys. Marinette's father was asking her for the impossible.

"I didn't know that this was the favor until today, Marinette. That's why I was unable to open up the shop," her dad said. "I've been trying to clear out the rooms for them. But even then, we're going to have to buy them some beds…" He scratched his head. "Their manager gave me the money to buy some. I'm going to have to go to the department store to grab a few, so I'm going to need you move the boxes out of the spare rooms."

"Couldn't they just sleep on the floor?" Marinette mumbled. The information was all so sudden. Did their agency really expect her dad to have everything ready for them ASAP? They should be happy that he even accepted to take in a bunch of delinquents. They should be able to give him a couple days to get everything that they needed.

"Look," her dad said in a quiet voice. "I'm really sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I know living with five guys will be tough, but these boys will be able to help me out in the bakery. It gives you more time to hang out with your friends."

"I guess," said Marinette. She had to blow off her friends on countless occasions to help out her dad. It would be great to be able to get some time with the girls and to actually attend the clubs that she was apart of.

Her father stood up from the couch, garnering each of the boys' attention. "I'm going to have to go to the department store to buy you guys some beds and bedframes. I'm going to need some help, so I need two of you to come with me."

"I'll go," Kim volunteered, raising his hand. "I missed my workout today. Hauling in a few heavy items ought to help with that."

"You're probably the best bet anyway." Tom nodded at the drummer before looking to the rest who were disinterested in doing the job. "Felix? You seem just as strong as Kim."

"As if." Kim laughed, twirling his basketball on his fingertip.

"Shut up," Felix said before turning away. "I need to call my father. I can't." He exited the room and into the kitchen.

Marinette looked straight ahead at the two remaining boys on the couch. Chat was sitting up straight, looking down to avoid any kind of eye contact with her father. Nathanael looked like he just fell asleep, but Marinette could tell that he was probably just deep in thought.

"Adr-" Tom cleared his throat as Chat glanced up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Chat, do you want to come?"

Chat opened his mouth, about to give his answer.

"I'll go," said Nathanael. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up straight. "Chat can stay here and help Marinette move some boxes, while Felix finishes his business with his father."

"But Nathanael is the scrawniest one of the group." Kim joked, garnering a glare from the redhead.

"Alright then. Let's go," Tom said, ignoring the banter. "Grab your disguises, and hopefully we can get everything set up before bedtime."

* * *

Marinette awkwardly walked down the hall with Chat trailing along behind her. Before the others left, Tom let Felix into his room to privately talk with his father on the phone. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Felix's muffled voice through the walls, and the creaks of the floorboards whenever her or Chat stepped on a certain spot.

Marinette still found it strange though. She still felt like she was in a dream - a long and vivid dream. She got over the stardom fairly quickly though. Despite them being famous, she wasn't going to treat them any different. She knew that the tabloids could be wrong about them stealing the yacht, but something must have happened for that to be insinuated in the first place. Right now, she was cautious about them. She had no idea as to who was the one to ask her father for the favor. She wasn't even aware that her dad had some kind of connection to the band. It was all a little weird to her, but she had to abide to her father's wishes.

"It might be really dusty in these rooms," said Marinette, turning the knob on the first bedroom.

"That's fine with me," said Chat. "I'm not allergic to dust or anything."

Marinette opened the door to the room. As she stepped inside, she was immediately overwhelmed by the musty smell. This room and the other room were purely used for storage. They rarely entered this room unless they had other things that they wanted to store.

"Where should we put the boxes?" asked Chat, already grabbing onto a box.

"I guess the living room," Marinette said, looking at him.

It was weird looking at Chat. Well, it was weird looking at all of them. Marinette thought that the boys weren't that good looking because of the use of Photoshop. But seeing all of them face to face, she deducted that they were all better looking in person. Especially Chat. If Marinette really had to put a label on it, she would describe him as her ideal guy, at least, in looks. But, maybe that was because he looked kind of familiar to her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she felt like she knew him. She just didn't know where.

Marinette grabbed onto a box and began hauling it out of the room. Chat may feel familiar to her, but she didn't want to linger over it for too long. He probably just looked like some attractive guy she saw on the streets or in a random magazine. She was sure it was nothing to dwell upon.

She walked out into the hall and into the living room where Chat was placing his first box. She glanced over at the couch to see Felix resting on it with his feet propped up on the table. His call must have ended quickly.

"Aren't you going to help us?" she asked, annoyed by the fact that he was resting his feet on her mom's favorite antique table. He was a guest, but he was already making himself a little too comfortable for her liking.

"No," he answered immediately. "My father informed me that we are going to have one last concert tomorrow as closure for the fans. Since we don't know how long we'll be on hiatus for, my father thinks that this is the best way to end things." He raised his middle and index fingers and made quotation signs when he said the word hiatus. He sounded like he was confident about their hiatus ending soon. "I'm going to have to plan the songs we're going to play for tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be doing that with the rest of us?" Chat asked, irritated. "Nathanael writes most of our songs. It would be better if we discuss the song list together."

"I'm the leader, so I can do this on my own."

Marinette stared at the two guys arguing in front of her. It was such a sight. She didn't think that there was so much tension in the band. From what she's seen, the guys got along so well. Alya would love to get the scoop on this. Too bad she wasn't allowed to tell her about it.

As they continued to argue, Marinette felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quietly placed the box on the ground and walked away to check her phone. It was a text message from Rose telling her to call her ASAP.

Marinette sighed before scrolling through her contacts and clicking on the green button as soon as she came across Rose's number. Within one ring, Rose answered her phone.

 _"_ _Marinette!"_ she screamed, practically bursting the bluenette's eardrum.

Marinette pulled the phone away from her ear until Rose's fangirling squeals came to a halt. "What is it?" Marinette asked as soon as she heard Rose trying to recollect her breathing.

 _"_ _Noir will be having one last concert tomorrow! It's going to be here in Paris tomorrow night!"_

Marinette's eyes widened as Rose continued on with the details. Felix literally told her just a minute ago that they were going to have a concert. How was it that Rose already knew about it? Was it because of her VIP membership as a fan?

 _"_ _I BOUGHT FOUR TICKETS! FRONT ROW SEATS!"_

"What?" Marinette asked. "Already? But how did-"

 _"_ _I'LL MEET YOU TOMORROW WITH THE OTHERS AT THE FRONT OF OUR SCHOOL AT 8AM! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR OUTFITS!"_

Before Marinette could say anything else, Rose hung up.

"So, Marinette!" Felix called out, getting her to walk back into the living room. "Are you going to be attending our concert?"

"Uhm…" Marinette looked down, finding it unbelievable that she had to go see them.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. "I never got around to asking this yet, but who is your favorite member?" He took his feet from off the table before standing up and walking over to her. He draped an arm around her shoulder, allowing Marinette to catch a waft of his strong smelling cologne. "I won't be surprised if it's me."

Just a second ago, he was acting like an emotional teenager. And now he was acting like a cocky guy with a hidden agenda.

Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled it away. She then took a couple steps away from him, the smell of his cologne transferred to her collar. She despised Felix the most because of what she read in the magazines. He was surely living up to his descriptions. His first impression was making her want to vomit.

"I don't have a favorite member," she said.

"You don't need to be shy," he said. "If it's Chat, then I'll be okay with that."

Marinette looked over to Chat who looked incredibly annoyed. It was like he was trying to get a rouse out of him, but Marinette hadn't any idea as to why. She's been with the band for less than an hour and she could already tell that there was some kind of tension between the bandmates. She sensed it earlier when they were all in the same room.

"Let's just move the boxes," she said. "Unless you don't want a bed to sleep on tonight."

She looked between the two guys who were intently staring into each other's eyes. Felix had a look of amusement on his face, while Chat had the complete opposite. She didn't know anything about these guys and what problems they had behind the scenes.

One thing she knew for sure though was that she didn't want to be tangled in their affairs. Until they had to leave, she wanted to keep things professional.

* * *

Adrien laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. They just finished assembling the frames and were now settled into their rooms. He had to thank God that Felix wasn't his roommate. He was a bit angry with him at the moment.

He closed his eyes for a short moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open and began inspecting the picture that was protected in a transparent sleeve.

The picture contained a photo of him as a kid with a girl standing next to him. She had dark blue tresses with entrancing bluebell colored eyes. Her hair was up into a small little bun instead of two pigtails. In the photo, the girl had her arms around him, and they were happily looking at the camera. He remembered that day so clearly. It was during his sixth birthday. Their parents wanted them to share a harmless kiss, but they didn't want too. Instead, they hugged and their parents found it just as cute.

"So did you talk to her?" Nathanael asked, unpacking a few of his bags. "That's the only reason why I agreed to go with Kim to the store."

"No, not really…" Adrien mumbled. He flipped his wallet shut before placing it on the stool beside him. " Felix was trying to get her to say who her favorite member was earlier. He wanted her to say that it was anyone else but me. He still finds it dumb that I still like her. He really wants to prove that she's moved on, and I should too."

Nathanael sighed. "Just ignore him. He's been on edge lately." He opened a drawer and began tucking a few of his shirts in. "So… she really doesn't recognize you?"

"I don't think so," Adrien replied, rolling on his side. "If she did, I'm pretty sure she would have said something."

"So then what are you going to do? I mean… you were the one who suggested that we come here in the first place."

"I don't know," said Adrien. He closed his eyes.

He knew all to well of what he wanted to do though. He was going to take advantage of the fact that she didn't remember him. In her eyes, he was no longer going to be known as the weak little boy who couldn't do anything on his own. He was going to become the man that deserved Marinette. He was going to become her ideal type. And then, he was going to win her heart.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Leave a like, a follow, and/or a review :)**

 **I'd love to know what you guys are thinking!**


	3. An Unexpected Day Out, Part One

**NOTE:** Hey everyone! Next chapter is out. :)

 **I just want to point out that I've changed a few things in the last chapter (in case you read it before the changes). For example, instead of Mylene I put Juleka. Just minor changes. I don't think it will make a huge impact on what's happening.**

 **Also, I know there's a few controversial things with some of you guys not wanting it to be a "typical" reverse harem. I think those cliches are what makes a reverse harem a reverse harem... However, I still don't know what cliche's will be expected in this, so it's up to you if you want to continue reading it. Thanks. :)**

 _ **Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last one! - MeowMiraculous, MelodySpirit, Rebelhex5562, Anna, Zero1606, iamafanofyou1234, Bookyworm02, Ericka, Shadow of the Elements, Guest, Henessy04, Guest, SparklesX3, Dark Yugi, Book dragon, Guest, A mysterious dreamer, MUFFIN, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, Anna, EmmaG, Guest.**_ lots of guest, but I was too lazy to count em out. haha

 **Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: An Unexpected Day Out, Part One**

 _"_ _Don't worry, Marinette. I'll only be gone for a couple hours. Mrs. Agreste and I need time to relax too."_

 _The young bluenette stared up at her mother. She frowned, while squeezing the life out of her ladybug plushie. It was a small plushie with bright blue eyes and five black dots evenly placed on its head. Her mother just gave it to her moments before announcing her leave._

 _She felt a couple tears stinging the edge of her eyes. She didn't want her mom to leave her for a few hours. She wanted her to stay and help her prepare for her upcoming oral report. She hated public speaking and she needed her mom to calm her down._

 _Her mother bent over to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, Marinette," she reassured her once more before placing a hand on her shoulder. She kept her other hand tightly wrapped around the strap of her purse. "I'll be back before you know it…"_

Marinette tossed around in her sleep, her shirt clinging onto the beads of sweat on her skin. A few tresses of loose hair clung to her forehead as she rolled over, grabbing the nearest pillow. She slightly groaned as her eyelids began to twitch in her sleep.

 _"_ _Mom… mom!" She called out._

 _She looked at the figure of her mother standing by the open door with her back facing her. Her mother turned her head, and smiled at her once more. Marinette called out to her mother, and then suddenly began to run. She picked up her pace as she kept her eyes fixated on the figure in front of her. Suddenly, everything around her was pitch black, and her mother's figure was getting further and further._

 _"_ _MOM! MOM!" Marinette called out, feeling a few salty tears enter her mouth. She choked on her words and stumbled on her own footing before falling face first onto the darkened floor._

 _She gasped, pulling herself up until she was on all fours. She then looked up to the ladybug plushie that fell in front of her. Her lips quivered as she continued raising her head, but broke down into a pool of tears as she watched the door close._

 _"_ _Mom… mom…" She gasped, burying her face into the palm of her hands. "Mo-mom…" She uttered once more before replacing her calls with sorrow filled gasps._

 _"_ _Marinette?"_

 _She felt a hand against her shoulder. It wasn't her mom's. It was smaller, and less comforting. The bluenette trembled as she slowly lifted her head from her damp hands._

 _She pursed her lips together, but it didn't stop the quivering. She looked into the eyes of the boy in front of her. His light green eyes were glossy and held sadness. She could tell that he wanted to cry too, but he was holding it in._

 _The boy placed the ladybug plushie in front of the sulking bluenette. "It's okay," he said, holding back his tears. "We have each other now. We'll get through this together. I promise." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his own plushie that his mother got for him. The resemblance was uncanny to that of a black cat. It had piercing green eyes though, and its paws were sewed to a piece of cheese – Camembert to be exact._

 _He placed his plushie beside Marinette's, and then his lips started to quiver. He then flung his arms around Marinette and pulled her tightly into a hug. Not for her comfort though. For his own. Because as she sat there, staring at the void between her and the door, she could hear his quiet sobs._

 _"_ _Ad-Ad-Adrien…?"_

Marinette gasped and immediately sprung forward, sitting up on her bed. She then placed a hand to her sweaty head, regretting the fact that she moved forwards a little too quickly.

She groaned, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. She then began tugging her shirt, noticing how damp it was.

"Ugh…" She groaned again, feeling like she did after gym class. Her shower from last night seriously went to waste.

She sighed before briefly closing her eyes. She's never had a dream about her mother's death in a long time. She used to have nightmares about it every day. But that was ten years ago. If she remembered, the last dream she had, was almost a year ago. It was always the same thing. She'd be her seven-year-old self, watching her mother leave. That face. That stance. That was the last thing she saw before the accident.

It was a little strange though. Her dream usually ended with her sobbing on the floor. No one was ever there. At least, _he_ was never there to comfort her. And those plushies. Those were never there either.

"Adrien Agreste," she whispered to herself, the name feeling foreign.

She turned to her left, squinting her eyes to view the calendar that hung up on her wall. March 15. That made sense. The death of her mother's anniversary was nearing. That was probably why she had the dream again.

Marinette looked down to her hands in front of her. That meant that the anniversary of his mother's death was nearing too. That had to be the only logical explanation as to why he was in her dream. It sort of made her wonder if he ever visited Paris in the last few years to visit her grave. Maybe not. His father was adamant about leaving Paris. He was surely adamant about never coming back too. That was how their friendship ended. He was supposed to be there for her. She was supposed to be there for him. But he left. And she was so angry; she decided to forget about him.

Marinette shrugged, pushing her thoughts of Adrien Agreste to the back of her mind. She's never thought about him for years. Why start now? She reached for her phone on the dresser by her bed, and immediately pressed the button on the side to illuminate the screen.

"Seven forty five!" she yelled out in disbelief. "I have to be there in fifteen minutes!"

She flung her blankets to the side, jumped out of bed, and headed towards her dresser.

* * *

"This is so lame," said Kim with his lower back resting against the kitchen island. He grabbed one of the pancakes that Nathanael just pulled from the pan and tore it in half. "I know we have a concert later on, but I'm so bored. I need out." He took a bite out of one of the halves, and then tossed it back onto the pile.

"Hey," Nathanael groaned while flipping over another pancake. "This isn't our home. Mr. Dupain and Marinette might want some."

"Mr. Dupain said to treat this home like it's ours," Kim said while chewing on his pancake.

Nathanael simply rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Marinette," Felix scoffed, looking down at a newspaper with one of his legs propped up on the other. He took a swig from his orange juice, eying an article about Noir's timeline. The writer was speculating whether or not the band was going to disband.

Felix folded the newspaper and placed it on the table beside him. He then looked over to Chat who was tugging on the paw of his black cat plushie. "I can't believe you still play with that thing," he pointed out. "You're seventeen. Not seven."

Chat looked up and glared at his band mate. He then tucked the plushie into his pocket and began picking at his pancakes. "His name is Plagg," he mumbled. "And it's the last thing my mom gave to me before she died…"

"You're his cousin," said Nathanael, adding more batter to the pan. "You should be more sensitive about this. The anniversary of his mother is near."

Felix shrugged. "Whatever." He crossed his arms. "Since it was your idea to hide here, why don't we plan something before the start of the concert? Maybe something with Marinette?" He smirked before taking another swig from his cup of juice.

"I'm down for anything," said Kim. "She doesn't seem to recognize you, so you have a better chance at making her your girl. And, it gives us a chance to get to know who we're living with." He grabbed another pancake from Nathanael's pile and began munching on it. "You say Marinette is awesome, but dude, it's been ten years. For all we know, she could be some weird chick who eats her boogers."

"Not everyone is you, Kim" Nathanael remarked before turning around to face Chat. "You're lucky you have a nickname in this group. I bet she would recognize you in a heartbeat if she knew your real name."

"I'm pretty sure she would have recognized you the second you became famous," Kim added.

Felix chuckled. "Now I'm not so sure if you two were actually friends."

"We were," said Chat, angrily. "I left during a bad time..." He sighed. "Maybe she doesn't recognize me because of it."

Chat began to pick on one of the strawberries on his plate. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. He had too much on his mind.

"I think she's awake," said Kim.

The foursome stopped moving upon hearing a pair of feet shuffle down the hall.

"I won't be late!" she stammered. "I'm almost there actually! … What?! I so too have my shoes on!"

"Your princess awaits," Kim whispered before winking at Chat. He then grabbed another pancake from the pile and headed towards the arched doorway, sticking his head out. "Good morning, Marinette." He greeted her the second she hung up her phone. He watched the bluenette grab onto a few belongings in the living room before shuffling down the hall towards the door.

"Oh, uhm... good morning… Kim," she said before stopping at the second arched doorway where Chat and the others could see her. She then looked over to the trio. "Good morning everyone…" She grabbed onto one of her blue flats and began sliding it on her foot.

Kim shuffled around in the kitchen before stopping at the second doorway. He then extended his arm, shoving the pancake towards her face. "Want a pancake? Nathanael made some."

"No… thanks." Marinette mumbled before looking to the trio behind Kim. Felix turned around in his seat to look at her while Nathanael did the same while standing by the stove. Chat on the other hand; he looked like he was a little too shy to turn his head. Instead, he continued with picking at his food.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked. "You look like you're in a hurry."

Marinette shoved her foot into her other flat. "I kind of am," she said. "I need to meet my friends. I'm already late."

"Oh, that's cool," said Kim. "Do you have time after that? Me and the guys would like to hang out with you before our concert."

"Uhh… no… sorry," she said while grabbing onto her keys that was placed in the bowl below the portrait of her mother. "My friend planned this whole day… and I can't say no. I'm always so busy with school, that I barely have the chance to do anything with my friends."

"That's too bad…" Kim looked down to the pancake that Marinette rejected. He took a bite out of it and then looked back at her. "Are they interested in going to our concert? Maybe we can all hangout together after."

"That's really nice of you Kim, but I don't think it's a wise choice for anyone to know that we know each other," she said while lifting the strap of her purse to her shoulder.

Felix laughed. "That and she already has a ticket to our concert. Rose got her one."

"That's cool," said Kim. "Maybe I'll be able to spot you in the crowd."

Marinette chuckled quietly. "Uhh… yeah… maybe…" She looked down. "Well, I have to go. Make sure to clean up when you're done." She shifted her eyes to the right, looking at Chat. "Make sure to actually eat your food, Chat."

"What?" Chat blinked before turning to look at her.

"Eat it. Don't pick at it," she said before saying goodbye to the others. She then left the house, causing Felix to laugh at Chat.

"I would say that's strike one," said Felix.

"What?" Chat blinked. "No it's not…" He groaned, feeling like it was. He should have turned to look at her like everyone else, but he was just too shy to. He caught a glance of her from the corner of his eye when she stopped by the doorway. He thought she looked incredibly cute, but he just didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn his head to look at her. He just couldn't.

"I think I have a plan," said Kim. "We'll fix up your mistake in no time."

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave everything to me."

* * *

Marinette groaned as she trudged behind the rest of her friends, holding onto twelve different shopping bags. She forgot about the bet that she made with Alya last night. After Rose's phone call, Alya texted her an hour later. She told Marinette to be on time. Marinette promised her that she would be there at exactly 8AM, and even bet Alya that if she were late, she would hold everyone's shopping bags. Her 8AM turned into an 8:35AM, and just a couple hours later, Marinette was lagging behind the others, holding onto every last bag.

"Wait!" she called out as they entered another store in the shopping district. "How about me? What about my outfit?" she called out, exhausted. She was too late though. They were already behind the glass doors.

Marinette groaned before stopping on the middle of the sidewalk to place the smaller bags into the bigger ones. She knew her friends wouldn't like her doing that, but she needed to do what she needed to do in order to survive the rest of their shopping trip. Besides, more than half of these things belonged to Rose.

Marinette entered the store and was just about to step away from the welcome rug and onto the tiled floors until Rose, Alya, and Juleka came walking her way.

"Nothing here," said Rose before being the first one to exit the store.

"But- But you just got here!" Marinette whined, causing a few of the employees to stare at her.

Marinette blushed in embarrassment before turning around to join the others. She picked up her pace as she watched the trio take a seat on one of the nearby benches.

"I think I'm getting hungry," said Alya. "I didn't eat breakfast because I was almost going to be late." She turned her head to look at the bluenette who just reached the bench. "It's a good thing I wasn't late though."

The bluenette groaned before placing the bags by the pavement. "Can my punishment be over now? It's not like I meant to be late. I had a really bad dream about my mom… and I…" She sighed.

"Yeah," said Alya. "I almost forgot that her anniversary is near. You always seem to have dreams about her near the day."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm not grieving anymore, but it's kinda weird. It's like these dreams are a reminder or something." She took a seat on the bench after Juleka scooted over to the left to make some room.

"You know what's even weirder?" Marinette continued as she propped her elbows on her knees. She then rested her chin in the comfort of her hands.

"What?"

"This time, Adrien Agreste was in my dream. I haven't thought about him in years."

"Adrien?" Rose questioned. "That cute little blonde boy we saw when we were looking through your family albums?"

Marinette simply nodded.

"I wonder what he looks like now. He was so adorable in those pictures. I bet he's a hunk now."

"Who knows? He's in London," said Marinette before sitting up to place a hand on her growling stomach. "I think we should get something to eat. Besides, after all this shopping, I'm pretty sure we're going to end up at your house to try everything on."

Rose giggled. "You know me too well."

"Well a bet is still a bet," Alya pointed out. "I'm sorry girl, but your mom died ten years ago. I feel you, but I know your mom would still want you enjoying your time with your friends. That includes all the bets and dares."

Marinette groaned. "Fine." She sighed before standing up from the bench. "Let's go," she said, mentally sulking.

"Hold on," said Alya, grabbing onto her wrist. "I'll make it easy for you since you had a bad dream."

Marinette tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her friend, wondering what she had in mind.

"Buy us a couple churros from the churro stand around the corner, then I'll let this bet go."

"As long as I don't have to hold your bags anymore," said Marinette before looking straight at Juleka. "I thought we were buying clothes and here you are, buying skulls and other accessories."

"I can't help it," said Juleka. "It's a hobby."

Marinette shook her head before letting out a laugh. She then told the trio to stay put, and continued down the sidewalk. She then took a left, noticing the churro stand at the very end, by the next turn. She maneuvered around a few passing strangers, and then reached into her purse, ready to pull out her wallet. She moved around a few more people, until suddenly feeling a couple of hands grab onto her wrist.

"What is-" she yelped as she was pulled backwards and into an alley. "What are you-" She felt one of the hands slip from her wrist and onto her mouth. She hummed loudly as the hand left her mouth and was replaced by a piece of masking tape.

She then saw a potato sack as she raised her head. And then pitch black. Everything was pitch black.

Her heart began to thump through her chest. She was being kidnapped. Kidnapped! She could hear a few voices, some of them sounding familiar as she felt herself being led somewhere else.

Marinette shut her eyes tightly, mentally praying to God. She wasn't even walking through the dangerous alley by her house, yet she managed to get into some kind of trouble.

First Noir, and then this. Her life was just not working the way she wanted it to.

* * *

 **NOTE:** At the end again!

 **Leave follow, like, and/or a review!**

 **I'd like to know what you guys are thinking! Thanks so much. :)**


	4. An Unexpected Day Out, Part Two

_**Hey guys! :) Been awhile, and I hope you guys are all still interested in this fic. haha**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who left a review since last time - iBombinate, Henessy04, Rebelhex5562, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, Guest, kmlly242, Guest, Ericka Mardirosian, Nighttime Silence, Shadow of the Elements, Rose vs. Scorpius, Guest, mayuralover, HeartButtterfly, Jenny, animeotaku31302, and Guest. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: An Unexpected Day Out, Part Two**

"Let me go!" Marinette screamed while trying to wriggle her wrists away from the individual who was holding them together. She then extended her legs, kicking both of them out in front of her.

"Oww…" She heard a manly groan.

"I told you this was a terrible idea."

Marinette stopped squirming upon hearing the familiar voice. She bit her bottom lip, feeling like she heard that voice not too long ago.

"Fine."

The pair of hands loosened from Marinette's wrists while the potato sack was lifted from her head. The bluenette blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light while bringing her arms in front of her. She rolled her wrists around before letting her eyes rest upon two individuals who were sitting in front of her. Kim was sitting on the left, hunched over while massaging his left ankle, and beside him was Chat. He had his arms crossed while staring out the window. Marinette could tell that he was aware of her presence. He was choosing to ignore it though.

"What… what are you guys doing?" Marinette asked angrily before turning to her left to see Felix with a smug expression on his face. He must have been the one keeping her wrists together.

Marinette then turned to her right to see Nathanael. He was shamefully nodding his head.

"It was Kim's idea," Nathanael muttered before reaching over for a cup of water located on the mini bar situated between him and Chat.

The bluenette had an urge to let her jaw drop. She's never been or even seen a snack station in a vehicle before. Snacks in the glove compartment did not count. Most of the time, they were half eaten and stale. This was neatly organized and the snacks arranged from healthy to junk. Sweet to salty. It was like a mini buffet. She didn't even want to know what was in that tiny little fridge. Her eyes lingered over a small bag of pretzels. She could really go for some food right now. Carrying those bags for Alya and the other worked up an appetite.

Marinette shook her head. She did not have the time to think about snacks. These four boys just kidnapped her.

"Why did you take me?" She jerked her head to look at Kim. She furrowed her brows, giving him a look of disdain.

"What?" Kim pouted. "I just thought that it would be nice to get to know each other. We'll be your roomies for the next little while."

Marinette raised a brow, not accepting his answer. "So you thought that it was a good idea to put a potato sack on my head? What were you going to do? Take me to a secret facility and interrogate me?"

A quiet chuckle escaped from Felix's lips.

"No," said Kim, flustered. "I just… We just all feel bad for barging in on your life. We didn't make the best first impression. I thought that we should start all over by hanging out, but you had plans today."

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow? Or the next time I was free?"

"Uhh… No?" Kim grinned awkwardly, causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

"I think I preferred fainting than being kidnapped."

"Sorry…" He then looked out the window. "But we're here now."

Marinette glanced out the tinted windows, her eyes falling upon a bright neon sign with the words "Fun Bean Arcade & Bowling Center". The sign then disappeared behind a cemented wall as the limo descended down into an underground parking lot. Marinette leaned over in her seat to see a dozen men standing outside, guiding the limo to its designated parking spot. She found it strange that these guys needed that much protection. She knew that they had to be secretive, but having a group of men usher you around while being driven around in a limousine wasn't exactly screaming out discreet. They would probably attract less attention wearing a couple of plain clothing while being escorted around in a regular van.

Marinette stepped outside of the limo feeling rather intimidated by the many large men guiding them to the doors. She entered the building behind Nathanael and walked up a plight of stairs before entering another door. She looked around the area to find that it was completely deserted. The only people there were the employees.

"Where is everyone?" Marinette asked while looking to her left at the many empty lanes. She then looked to her right at the dining quarters and the entrance to the arcade.

"We rented the place for ourselves," Kim answered.

Marinette raised a brow. "Don't you guys have a farewell concert tonight? Shouldn't you be rehearsing and getting ready instead of playing games?"

"No way," said Kim. "We've been in hiding for awhile now. I'm craving to do something other than bouncing a rubber ball against my bedroom wall." Kim walked over to the counter, handing the worker his shoes and asking for a pair of bowling ones.

"Okay…" Marinette pursed her lips before interlocking her hands behind her back. She slightly rocked back and forth. "I should return to my friends. They are probably worrying about me now. I hope you all have fun bowling…" She unclasped her hands and turned around, intending on exiting the building.

Marinette gulped as she bumped into one of the guards standing right in front of the door. She stumbled backwards and almost fell onto the floor.

"C'mon Marinette, we kidnapped you for a reason. Just tell your friends that your dad needed help with something." Kim pouted.

"Why don't we just do this tomorrow?" She glanced over to the rest of the members who seemed indifferent to the situation. Chat looked more nervous than the rest, but Marinette was assuming that he was just a bit shy. He seemed that way ever since he stepped foot into their house. Maybe that was one of the reasons as to why he was voted as boyfriend material.

"You can leave if you want Marinette," said Felix with a grin on his face. "You'd just have to get through John here first." He pointed to the guard behind her.

Marinette turned back, her heart rate increasing in fear as the bodyguard towered above her. She gulped, not wanting to deal with him.

"Fine." Marinette grimaced before pulling out her phone and storming into the women's washroom. Another phone call iterating that her father needed help with something wasn't going to make the girls angry. All of them knew that Marinette always put her father before anyone else.

As Marinette exited the room, Kim asked the worker for an arcade card loaded with an unlimited amount of credits. He then walked over to Chat who was standing next to Nathanael and waved the black card in front of his face.

"What?" Chat asked, looking down.

"What do you mean what? You know what," said Kim before shoving the card into Chat's hand. "You told us a million times that you and Marinette used to play Ultimate Mecha Strike when you were kids."

"So?"

"Dude, this isn't the time to be bashful. You wanted to come here and win her heart. You should start doing that now."

Felix chuckled quietly as Nathanael took that as a cue to grab his own pair of shoes from the counter.

"Show her your skills," said Kim, walking backwards and heading towards one of the empty lanes.

"Good luck, cous." Felix grinned, standing next to Nathanael at the counter.

Chat bit his bottom lip as he looked up to see Marinette exiting the washroom.

"Okay," said Marinette. "My friends officially think that I'm helping my dad with the bakery again. What are we doing first?" She looked over to Nathanael and Felix who were putting on their bowling shoes.

Felix looked up at Marinette. "You and Chat are going to check out the arcade."

"What?" Marinette blinked. "How about the rest of you?"

"Felix, Kim, and I have a settle to score with bowling. You'll be bored," Nathanael answered while walking over to the lane where Kim was already getting in formation for his first strike.

"I thought you guys wanted to hangout all together and get to know me."

"We're in the same building and you have an unlimited amount of credits on that card," said Felix. "Just enjoy your time."

Marinette groaned before turning around to look at Chat. She couldn't understand what these guys' motives were. She felt like these guys just kidnapped her to keep Chat company while settling their score. She hasn't really hung out with her friends in awhile, and she really wanted to do that for the day. Now she was stuck with a few guys she barely knew other than what Rose had told her about them in the tabloids. These guys were staying in her home though, and she needed to abide to her father's wishes.

"So, what would you like to play?" Marinette asked, looking at him.

"Oh… uhm…" Chat looked rather flustered. "How about a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III?" He squeaked.

Marinette stared at him, confused before agreeing with his decision. "Sure," she said as they headed towards the arcade. "You play that game a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just as a warning, I'm pretty good at that game…" She flashed him with a sly grin, causing his cheeks to burn a warm shade of pink.

As they reached the machine, Chat shakily raised the card up to the slot to scan it. He then did the same for Marinette and placed the card on top of the small podium that contained the instructions.

Marinette grabbed ahold of the controller attached to the machine and chose her favorite character, LB-03 while Chat chose NAD03. In a matter of seconds, the loading screen disappeared, and the start of the first game began.

Marinette immediately began smashing the buttons on her controller, creating combos instantly. On the other hand, Chat was too nervous to formulate any of his signature moves. He ended up smashing buttons likes a person who was playing the game for the very first time.

"…A double head punch partnered with a heavy leaf storm," Marinette muttered while pressing the buttons.

Chat looked to his right, sneaking a glance at Marinette who was completely focused on the screen in front of her. His mind began to tell him of the perfect combination to work against her attack, but his fingers were telling him otherwise. He ended up doing a basic kick before falling backwards, signaling the end of the first round.

"Wow," said Marinette. "For a second I thought that you were going to be harder to beat."

"It's just been awhile… That's all…" said Chat. "I'll get you in the next one!" He bit his bottom lip as the second round commenced.

In an instant, Chat was once again defeated. He couldn't help it though. He hasn't seen Marinette in years, and being this close to her was making his emotions go haywire. He found her absolutely stunning the second he saw her at her home, but seeing her playing a game they enjoyed together as kids was making his heart beat faster.

"You sure you don't want to try something else?" Marinette asked after winning her ninth round. "Or do you want me to tone it down?" She giggled.

"What?" said Chat. "I'm actually really good at this game. I could beat you in an instant." He sounded defeated.

"I'm not that convinced," Marinette joked. She felt that he probably could, but maybe he was just doing badly because of what's been happening to the band.

"How are things going here?" Felix appeared out of nowhere and looked straight at the screen. He then burst into a fit of laughter after looking up at the corner to see that Chat lost every single game. He placed a hand on Chat's shoulder before nodding his head in shame. "Do you want me to avenge you?" he asked. "I bet I can beat her for you."

"Shut up," Chat said angrily before walking away.

Marinette looked at Chat leaving the arcade before looking at Felix who was grabbing the controller.

"One round?" he asked.

Marinette shrugged before setting the controller down, leaving Felix to play on his own. She couldn't understand why Felix was so rude. He was bothering Chat the day before and was still doing it today. Chat seemed irritated by him since they first arrived at her house, and it was bothering Marinette. She didn't want these guys in her home in the first place, and she didn't want their band to disband for Rose's sake, but now she was starting to think otherwise. Felix seemed narcissistic and rude. Who would want to work with a guy like him?

Marinette walked back out and took a glance at the scoreboard where Nathanael and Kim were continuing with their bowling game. She watched Kim roll a strike before rubbing it in Nathanael's face.

"Are you guys done already?" asked Kim, jogging over to the bluenette while Nathanael began working on his turn.

"I guess Chat didn't want to play anymore," said Marinette, looking over to Chat who was slurping on his cup of cola while sitting at one of the tables at the dining area.

"Well, I'll just beat Nathanael and we can all eat!" said Kim with a bright smile before running back over to Nathanael who still had five pins left standing at the end of his round.

Marinette walked over to Chat and took a seat beside him at the table. "Are you okay?" she asked. Because they were staying at her home, she felt like she had a duty to make sure that they were all doing okay. She didn't want her father being upset because she couldn't handle a bunch of teenage boys. "Felix seems kind of rude. I don't know why you would be in a group with him."

"It's not a big deal," said Chat. "He's my cousin. I'm used to it."

"He's your cousin?" Marinette's jaw dropped. She knew the two looked similar, but she thought it was because of how they were dressed for the image of the band. Rose always thought that the two were related in some way, but Marinette always told her that she was looking too far into their personal lives. Now she just confirmed one of Rose's many suspicions, but she couldn't tell Rose because no one was allowed to know that Noir was living in her home.

"Yeah. It's just annoying sometimes."

"Well, you aren't a cup of sunshine either," said Felix, joining the two at the table. He snatched Chat's drink from his hands and began slurping through the straw.

"Why isn't it mentioned in the magazines?" asked Marinette. "It seems so simple. You think they would add it to your profiles."

"We can't tell our fans every single detail. We like to leave some things to their imagination." Felix winked at Marinette, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.

"Here, Marinette. This is for you."

Marinette turned to look at Kim who threw a plastic ball into the air. Marinette reached out and grabbed onto it. She briefly examined the contents before realizing that it was one of those plastic balls that contained a prize. It most likely came from one of the vending machines by the door.

Marinette tugged on one half of the ball until it finally opened. She pulled out a small clear baggie and opened up to see a pair of circular earrings with a ladybug design on them. "Uhm… thanks?" she said.

"I had some change I wanted to use." He smiled before calling on the worker to get them a pizza.

"Maybe you should try them on," said Nathanael, surprising Marinette. She didn't even notice him coming to join her and the others.

"Maybe when I'm home," she said before stuffing it into her purse. They were cute and she always had a thing for black spots on red, but she was going to have to disinfect them first.

Kim grabbed another chair from a table and took a seat next to Marinette. "I'm sorry things didn't really work out the way I thought they would in my head," he said. "I won't ever come up with the idea to kidnap you again. I just wanted to let you to know that we mean no harm and we're thankful that you and your dad are letting us stay in your home."

Marinette sighed. "I guess I could be less critical."

"Be as critical as you want. It's your home," said Nathanael.

Marinette smiled. She never really thought that she would meet Noir, and even if it occurred in her mind for a few mere seconds, she never thought that it would happen the way that it did. Maybe it was okay to have them in her home. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Kim was giving his best effort to make it work. He was trying so hard to get her to accept them. Nathanael even cooked breakfast in the morning, and Chat even helped her with moving the boxes away from their rooms. They all seemed fairly nice… except Felix. Marinette still wasn't very sure about him. But three out of four was better than nothing.

"So, Marinette, will you be attending our concert tonight? If not, I saved you an extra ticket," said Kim, pulling out a ticket from his trousers.

"Oh… uhm…"

"She'll be there with Rose," Felix answered with a straight face.

"Oh really? That's awesome! I'll try to find you in the crowd!" Kim smiled brightly.

* * *

"Hey girl, you made it!" Alya greeted her friend warmly as Marinette shuffled her way to her seat. "You finished early with your dad?"

"Yeah…" Marinette frowned upon realizing that Rose got them front row seats. "He let me go because Rose got a ticket for me."

"This is great!" said Rose. "More videos for my Felix blog! I'm going to upload vids with just him in it!" She smiled widely before readying her camera.

Marinette blinked before looking over to Juleka who was holding some of Rose's equipment.

"So," said Alya. "When you were gone, we saw this limo, and we started following it because Rose thought that it was Noir."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we lost it, but then we noticed a bunch of guards by that bowling place," said Alya, making Marinette want to mentally slap herself. She knew that those guys shouldn't have hired so many guards. "All the blinds were shut, so I assume that the boys were there before the concert."

"You think so…?" Marinette bit her bottom lip. Alya was already up to the task of figuring out where the boys were living.

"Yeah, I couldn't see anything through the closed blinds, but I made out a few figures through the cracks." Alya placed a finger on her chin. "I believe I saw four figures plus an extra one. It could be a worker, but it could also be the person they are living with."

"Wh-Who do you think they're living with?"

"I don't know… Maybe someone who works at that place? I'm going to question the workers there later."

Marinette took a deep breath. Alya's countdown to finding their sleeping quarters has just begun.

A few screams then filled Marinette's ears, causing her to look straight ahead at the stage. Her eyes immediately met Felix's, and he immediately winked at her. Marinette looked away, not wanting to be caught as the girl he winked at. She couldn't understand Felix. What was his deal? Was he trying to get her to join his fan club? In case he hadn't noticed. That wasn't happening.

* * *

 **As usual, leave a like, follow, and/or review.**

 **I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks :)**


End file.
